


The Tailor and the Dummy

by PeanutBrittleCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBrittleCan/pseuds/PeanutBrittleCan
Summary: A monster by the name of Pins goes to the garbage dump one day and finds a dummy.





	The Tailor and the Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to try and upload one of my longer fics here. It took me a few tries to write this and the first time I had tried I forgot to save it (lol).  
> I might write more chapters of this soon!

The sound of running water echoed through Waterfall. The glowing waves of water lit up the areas around it. A monster looked at the pond, his quills reflected off of the blue water. his eyes lit up looking at his reflection. The dripping of water alerted him, throwing him back into reality. He walked along the dimly lit path way, his eyes observing the stones in the road. Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of clattering objects. He was close. His ocean blue eyes lit up as he picked up the pace, his paws kicking up dirt. Finally he stopped at a medium hole, probably enough for at least two monsters to fit through, it was the entrance to the Garbage Dump.

He leaned against the gray blue stones that made up the walls, listening to the noises. The clutter of noises mixed with the rushing water made an oddly delightful set of sounds. If you came at the right time it could sound like music. It was strange, but what  _ wasn't  _ strange in the Underground?

"There it is." he walked inside, his feet making a splashing sound against the water.

Pins was a monster who had dreams, ideas and goals, much like anyone else. He wanted to run a clothing store but sadly he didn't have the gold to fulfill said dream.He was a monster but his looks were fairly similar to that of a porcupine. 

He walked through the water, his eyes scanning the small piles of trash. His eyes fell upon an object behind a pile of TVs. 

It was supposed to be a dummy for battle, telling from the rips and tears on it. But it could work as one for sewing. He lifted it up,taking it back to his house. His arms wrapped around it, noting its rough texture.

He placed it right outside of the Garbage Dump's, next to it's entrance. He opened his large backpack, reaching and pulling out and unfinished project. It was a nice peach colored dress,flowy and sleeveless. 

"Alright then,let's test you out then,friend!" He took out his sewing supplies and began to sew up a few loose areas.

He rummaged inside of the bag to look for the blue prints.But once he turned back he had noticed that the pale hue of the dummy was gone and replaced with a brighter hue of orange. Pins had also noticed the change of eyes and the addition of eyebrows.

"Gah!" Pins stumbled back,almost falling on his quills.

The dummy floated up as they shouted "who are you? _ who are you?! _ **_WHO ARE YOU?!_ ** ".

Pins was a mix of shocked and embarrassed, clearly looking down at the ground. The mad dummy growled a bit but looked down at the dress, pausing. Suddenly they did a little spin in the dress, they curiously looked at the dress.

" _ Did….did you make this? _ " The dummy asked Pins.

Pins nodded,still a little shocked. The dummy looked back down at the dress, then back at Pins. 

"It's nice." They said,looking at them selves and they slowly spun.

Then they shot back a look at Pins "b _ -BUT that doesn't answer  _ **_MY_ ** _ QUESTION! _ " They shouted.

Pins shot up,standing back up on his feet and brushing off some dirt. "M-My name is Pins N'Needles! I'm an aspiring tailor..which is why you're...wearing the dress." Pins explained, making hand motions as he did.

The dummy nodded,listening to what Pins had said. They floated closer to Pins and looked down at his feet and slowly looked him over.

"You can call me Mad Dummy,so...You..have a store?" Mad dummy's eyes grew wide for a second as they inched closer " _ one in need of a….dummy? _ ".

Pins shook his head "Sorry I um don't have a store, yet.".The Mad Dummy sighed and looked at the ground in disappointment.

"But I  _ do  _ need a dummy." Pins motioned toward the Mad Dummy. They looked around and then back at the monster in front of them "What's in it for me?" They asked.

Pins thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head " _ what if _ I let you keep that dress and in return you can model for me!Maybe if I get a store one day you can be put on display!..If that's what you want." He explained. Mad Dummy's eyes lit up, before he nodded. They paused and attempted to look more  _ calm  _ but nothing could really hide an excitement.

Pins chuckled as he put his backpack on "Do you want to see where I make my stuff? It's a lot warmer there.". Mad Dummy thought about it them nodded "Sure,I'll take a peak". 

Pins had begun to walk along the beautifully lit path, making sure Mad Dummy is following. The walk back to Snowdin was going to be nice and short that was for sure. 


End file.
